


Hear My Voice

by IperOuranos



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: [Ambientato durante i primi numeri All-New X-Men]Scott è uno dei cinque X-Men originali, che sono stati portati via dal loro tempo e portati in un futuro in cui il suo se stesso adulto sembra essere diventato un terrorista. Il giovane Scott deve fare i conti con parecchie cose, ma per fortuna c'è chi è pronto a sorreggerlo.





	Hear My Voice

Scott si sedette pesantemente sulla sedia, abbassando la testa e incrociando le braccia. Avrebbe voluto parlare, lamentarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva in alcun modo dare al professor Wolverine la soddisfazione di sentirlo chiedere scusa o spiegarsi solo per lui.  
L'uomo, dal canto suo, l'aveva raggiunto nella stanza dopo pochi secondi, chiudendosi la porta dietro. Scott lo sentì lasciare un respiro pesante, mentre si avvicinava per appoggiarsi alla scrivania, finendo di fronte a lui.

"Senti, Scott. Capisco che tutta questa situazione sia uno schifo, ma non puoi prenderti e andartene a quel modo. Ho dovuto cercarti per mezza città, e sappi che non mi sono divertito neanche un po'."

"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di venire a cercarmi. Potevo cavarmela benissimo da solo."

Scott non era abituato a reagire a quel modo davanti a quella che avrebbe dovuto considerare un'autorità, ma per qualche motivo l'uomo davanti a lui gli faceva prudere le mani, qualsiasi cosa facesse. Si chiese se non era qualcosa di genetico, che loro due litigassero per ogni cosa.  
Sentì l'uomo sospirare nuovamente, trattenendo a malapena un ringhio.

"Senti un po'. Il punto è che il te stesso adulto è un terrorista ricercato in ogni angolo del paese, e che tu lo voglia o no non ti è permesso uscire da solo senza dire niente. Non conosci niente di questo tempo, sei troppo simile a lui, e soprattutto sei un ragazzino, ergo farai esattamente come io e gli altri insegnanti ti diciamo e la smetterai di pensare solo a te stesso."

Il tono irritato del professore non faceva che crescere, e le ultime parole le pronunciò così vicino al volto di Scott che lui dovette irrigidirsi, e deglutire. Ma sentirsi così minacciato non fece che farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, pochi secondi dopo. Invece di limitarsi a rispondere all'altro, si alzò dalla sedia affrontandolo testa a testa (era più basso di lui, ma solo di qualche centimetro. Era abbastanza sicuro che il se stesso adulto fosse parecchio più alto).

"Non ho scelto io di venire qui, okay? Siete voi che ci avete preso e trascinato qui. Siete voi che ci avete sbattuto in faccia questo schifo pensando che la nostra sola presenza avrebbe magicamente risolto tutto. E indovina un po'? Non è servito a nulla!  
Finché rimango fermo e in silenzio a prendermi le colpe per qualcosa che non ho mai fatto allora va tutto bene, ma quando decido di fare qualcosa di testa mia allora improvvisamente sono solo un ragazzino indisciplinato, vero?! Tu, voi mi avete portato qui, avete rovinato il nostro gruppo e per colpa vostra nessuno dei miei amici mi rivolge più la parola perché tutti pensano che sia segretamente un terrorista, e io dovrei anche stare qui ad ascoltarti e chiederti scusa!"

 

Non sapeva in che punto del discorso la sua voce avesse cominciato a tremare, o quando avesse chiuso i pugni così forte da farsi male al palmi delle mani. Non sapeva neanche in quale punto il professor Logan aveva cambiato espressione, cercando di nascondere la sorpresa ma senza riuscirci totalmente. Scott pensava seriamente che quello sfogo gli sarebbe costato una specie di detenzione eterna, ma tutto quello che ottenne fu un lieve cenno della testa del professore.  
Quello si sollevò di nuovo da contro la scrivania, per avvicinarsi un passo a lui. Si muoveva lentamente, come se avesse a che fare con un animale selvatico.

"Okay Scott, non hai tutti i torti. Cosa vuol dire che nessuno ti parla più? Non sapevo questa cosa. Non... Avremmo dovuto portarvi a vedere ciò che siete diventati così in fretta. Accidenti, non avremmo dovuto portarvi qua a prescindere. Hank ha preso quella decisione senza chiedere nulla a nessuno."

Logan si fermò, e Scott si chiese se davvero doveva rispondere. Cos'erano, delle scuse uscite parecchio male? Non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto, in realtà. Solo pensieroso.  
Decise di aspettare, sperando che ci fosse altro dopo. Non venne deluso, per fortuna.

"Mi dispiace. Hai ragione a dire che tu non hai fatto, ma devi capire che in un modo o nell'altro, ciò che è lui è dentro di te, da qualche parte. So che sembra una stronzata, credimi. Neanche io pensavo che tu fossi capace di quelle cose. Non avrei mai immaginato che tu potessi arrivare a tanto, davvero. Ma è così. Devi accettare di avere anche quello, dentro di te, o non sarai mai diverso come pensi di essere."

Scott scosse la testa, ancora prima che il professore finisse di parlare. Non voleva sentire ancora le stesse cose. Avrebbe voluto difendersi, spiegarsi come aveva fatto mille altre volte in quei pochi giorni, alla ricerca dell'appoggio dei suoi amici e compagni di squadra, ma era così stanco di doversi giustificare. Così stanco di essere guardato da tutti come se fosse un mostro, un'apocalisse pronta scatenarsi in qualsiasi momento.

"Non ho niente che non va. Non ho niente di più sbagliato di voi e se pensate che sia così allora preferisco non avere più a che fare con nessuno di voi." La sua voce era un ringhio basso, il volume smorzato a causa della gola secca. "Lasciatemi tutti quanti stare. Se davvero pensate che non sia altro che una specie di animale pronto a mordere qualcuno tanto vale che non abbiate più a che fare con me a prescindere, no?"

 

Aveva superato ogni limite di sopportazione, non gli interessava più se il professore aveva intenzione di rinchiuderlo o picchiarlo o cos'altro. Si aspettava una reazione di qualsiasi tipo, mentre si voltava velocemente e si dirigeva a passi ampi verso la porta, ma non sentì nulla. Non una parola, non un movimento. Decise di non chiedersi nulla, apprezzare quel piccolo momento di pace, e semplicemente uscire velocemente dalla stanza. Quasi corse fuori, nel grosso giardino, e camminò fino ai suoi limiti, dove nessuno si interessava di andare. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sull'erba, mentre la collera e la frustrazione scemavano dentro di lui lasciando che la solitudine lo riempisse di nuovo, come una voragine che sembrava non avere fine.  
Non si accorse delle lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, non finché non le sentì cadere sul dorso delle mani. Fece passare le dita sotto il visore per asciugarsi gli occhi, per poi incrociare di nuovo le braccia al petto. Una parte di lui non voleva altro che tornare indietro, dimenticare tutto, riavere quella vita che aveva scoperto da poco e che già significava tutto per lui. Un'altra parte voleva rimanere, dimostrare al mondo che era diverso, che poteva combattere contro se stesso e vincere, perché era migliore di quanto lui fosse mai stato. Ma come poteva davvero fare nulla da solo. La verità era che nonostante fosse il leader del gruppo, era anche l'unico di loro che da solo non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare nulla. Non era abbastanza forte, non era abbastanza deciso. Non c'era nulla al mondo che lo rendesse piccolo e debole quanto essere rifiutato ed allontanato, e ora non poteva fare altro che stare lì seduto, pieno di rancore, a sentirsi tradito da tutti senza fare nulla per cambiare le cose.

Era rimasto seduto a lungo, sul prato. Non sapeva quanto, ma le sue gambe avevano cominciato a formicolare e la sua schiena si lamentava per la posizione scomoda. Scott registrava quei segnali fisici solo parzialmente, e li ignorava, rimanendo seduto senza muoversi di un millimetro.

L'unica cosa che lo fece muovere furono i passi lenti di qualcuno dietro di lui, che lo fecero riprendere dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò quasi di scatto, cercando di vedere di chi si trattava, e per poco non lasciò un sospiro frustrato. Oh, non di nuovo.

"Hey. Rimuginato abbastanza?"

Il professor Logan si avvicinò fino ad essere di fianco a lui, per poi scendere sedendosi con un gesto tranquillo di fianco a lui, sull'erba. Scott lo guardò abbassarsi, per poi tornare a guardare davanti a sé.

"Vuoi riprendere la ramanzina da dove ti eri fermato?"

 

Chiese, il tono rigido. L'altro rise appena, e scosse delicatamente la testa un paio di volte. Senza guardarlo allungò un braccio in sua direzione, sventolandogli più o meno davanti alla faccia una lattina di coca cola.

"Di solito dopo le nostre... Discussioni, ti offrivo qualcosa di più forte, ma sai, sei troppo piccolo per quello. Accontentati."

Scott buffò appena, e prese la lattina senza dire nulla. Guardò appena l'altro aprirsi quella che immaginò essere una birra, e lo imitò aprendo al propria. Bevve un sorso, ma rimase comunque in silenzio. Se il professore era lì evidentemente aveva qualcosa da dirgli, ergo avrebbe semplicemente aspettato.  
Non si fece comunque attendere a lungo.

"Senti, ragazzino. Mi dispiace per lo schifo che stai passando. E so anche di non essere stato di certo uno di quelli che ti ha reso le cose più facili. Tutti sono spaventati da questa situazione, soprattutto i tuoi amici. Non prendertela troppo. L'unica cosa che puoi fare è continuare ad essere quello che sei sempre stato, e dimostrargli che possono ancora contare su di te."

Scott abbassò la testa, guardando l'erba, prima di bere un altro sorso. Scosse appena la testa.

"Non è così facile. Nessuno ha voglia di ascoltarmi, come dovrei fare quello che ho sempre fatto? Non posso fare nulla se nessuno mi ascolta."

Logan rise appena, come se la cosa fosse parecchio divertente. Scott alzò la testa a guardarlo, perplesso e appena irritato allo stesso tempo. Cosa aveva da ridere, ora?!  
Fece per aprire la bocca e lamentarsi, ma l'altro alzò una mano per fermarlo, prima di riprendere a parlare.

"Scusa, è che è sempre divertente questo tuo lato. Sei sempre stato convinto che le tue capacità fossero misurate da quante persone ti dessero retta. Abbiamo passato anni a litigare per questa cosa, quindi vediamo se questa volta posso fartela capire subito ed evitarmi i mal di pancia: tu non vali di più perché la gente ti segue, il discorso è esattamente il contrario. La gente ti segue perché vede quanto vali. Non puoi pretendere che i tuoi amici ti seguano a prescindere, devi dimostrargli di essere il leader di cui hanno bisogno. E credimi, sei perfettamente in grado di farlo."

Scott inclinò appena la testa di lato, soppesando le sue parole. Riusciva a capire la sua logica, la appoggiava anche, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo cervello che lo bloccava, come se per quanto quel ragionamento fosse assolutamente comprensibile il suo essere gli impedisse categoricamente di seguirlo.  
Rimase in silenzio alcuni secondi, cercando di abbracciare quell'idea, ma era davvero più difficile di quanto si aspettasse. Logan evidentemente aveva capito il perché del suo silenzio, così riprese a parlare.

"Se cerchi di forzarti a capire tutto ora finirai per squagliarti per terra, smettila di pensare."

Scott annuì, cercando di rilassarsi ma senza riuscirci completamente. Nel tentativo di cercare qualcosa che lo aiutasse a cambiare argomento, alzò di nuovo la testa verso di lui,

"Sai, credo che questa sia la conversazione più lunga che ho avuto con qualcuno senza litigare, da quando siamo arrivati qui."

Questa volta, l'altro rise di più, di nuovo divertito. Bevve un sorso dalla sua bottiglia e lo guardò a sua volta. Sembrava a metà tra il divertito e lo stupito.

"Questa sì che è bella. Devono essere i primi segni della fine del mondo."

"Da come ne parli sempre, non sembra che tu abbia un buon rapporto con... Lui. Me."

"Diciamo che è complicato. Parecchio complicato."

Scott si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa volesse intendere l'altro, ma decise che aveva già avuto troppe informazioni per un giorno solo, e ora voleva solamente stare un po' tranquillo e non pensare a nulla di 'complicato'.

 

"Quindi... Cosa diavolo sono quei cosi blu che vandalizzano tutta la scuola?"

 

\---

Erano passati alcuni dalla sua gita in città, e Scott si sentiva, in qualche modo, un poco meglio. I suoi compagni di squadra ancora facevano fatica a parlargli, aveva litigato con Bobby quella stessa mattina, e per di più ora Warren aveva deciso di lasciarli e allearsi con il gruppo dell'altro Scott. Le cose continuavano a complicarsi, Jean non aveva più voluto avere una reale conversazione con lui, Hank lo guardava sempre come se potesse tradirli da un momento all'altro. Eppure, in qualche modo le cose andavano meglio.  
Scott passava ancora gran parte del tempo da solo, ma aveva trovato la forza per riprendere ad allenarsi senza sosta, cercando di spingere i propri limiti sempre di più, tanto che a volte la professoressa Kitty l'aveva sonoramente ripreso obbligandolo ad andare in camera a riposarsi.  
Avere un obiettivo era qualcosa che stava aiutando molto il giovane. E trovare la forza per perseguirlo era diventato via via più facile. Non che tutto andasse bene, c'erano ancora tanti momenti in cui avrebbe semplicemente voluto mollare tutto e tornare indietro, smettere di lottare per cose che non capiva e non vedeva, senza mai sapere se quello che stava facendo era giusto o meno.  
Però aveva trovato qualcosa, un piccolo filo a cui aggrapparsi, nei giorni precedenti.

Dopo la loro ultima chiacchierata, il professor Logan aveva preso a passare molto più tempo con lui. Si trattava di un'oretta al giorno o poco più, certo, ma quei piccoli momenti di pausa, quelle conversazioni senza peso e senza sottointesi, che servivano solo a passare sinceramente il tempo in compagnia di qualcuno, ricordavano a Scott che poteva ancora avere persona al mondo con cui tessere rapporti positivi. Era strano, perché una parte di lui davvero faceva fatica a credere che due persone come loro potessero andare d'accordo e semplicemente chiacchierare senza impegno, sembravano anti per essere perennemente in conflitto. Invece, seduti su una panchina o per terra nel giardino, erano sempre riusciti a passare un piccolo angolino di giornata senza problemi e pericoli, come due semplici persone che si raccontano gli avvenimenti del giorno.

Ma erano sempre piccoli momenti comunque, visti i mille impegni di entrambi, e Scott fu parecchio sorpreso quando, la domenica mattina, Logan lo raggiunse a colazione e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, facendogli segno di seguirlo.

"Forza, muoviti a vestirti ragazzino. Devo andare al centro commerciale a recuperare scorte per la scuola, e tu vieni con me."

 

Scott era rimasto un attimo fermo a guardarlo, chiedendosi esattamente cosa volesse dire 'scorte per la scuola', ma l'dea di allontanarsi un po' e vedere il mondo esterno era la più allettante che gli fosse stata proposta quella mattina, così decise di annuire semplicemente senza chiedere nulla e si avviò verso la propria camera, preparandosi per uscire. Indossò un paio di occhiali più piccoli dei suoi e con la montatura nera che gli aveva fatto avere l'Hank adulto, molto diversi da quelli che di solito indossava l'altro se stesso nelle foto, e prese del gel per capelli per cercare di tirarli su, spettinandoli qua e là. Odiava quel tipo di acconciatura, ma almeno era sicuramente un modo per passare più inosservato.

Indossò dei vestiti e si avviò di nuovo verso l'atrio, dove trovò il professore già pronto a partire.

"Bene, forza. andiamo. Sai come funzionano i centir commerciali?"

Scott lo guardò inclinando appena la tetsa di lato, emntre lo seguiva fuori.

"Cosa vuol dire centro commerciale?"

Logan sembrò sospirare, e scosse appena al testa.

"Non preoccuparti. Lo vedrai. Sarà divertente."

Salirono in macchina, e Scott rimase a osservare fuori tutto il tempo. La cittadina poco lontana dalla scuola sfilava di fianco a loro, mentre lui cercava di carpire più dettagli possibili. Era un mondo così diverso dal suo, nonostante fossero passati solamente una quarantina d'anni. Sembrava di vivere in un film di fantascienza, anche se era totalmente diverso da come gli scrittori del suo tempo avevano immaginato il futuro.  
Quando arrivarono a quello che Logan indicò come il centro commerciale, Scott rimase lunghi secondi a guardarlo. Era un edificio enorme, in una zona lontana dal centro abitato, pieno di luci e insegne di decine e decine di negozi diversi. Scott non riusciva a capire sul subito a cosa potesse servire una cosa simile, ma di certo era affascinante sotto mille punti di vista diversi.

Una volta parcheggiato, saltò giù dalla macchina tenendo in mano le tre diverse liste della spesa che il professore gli aveva dato, mentre lui si avvicinava alla fila di carrelli per recuperarne uno.

"Bene, dobbiamo girare almeno 7 negozi diversi, quindi preparati, sarà una bella passeggiata."

Gli disse, accennando un sorriso divertito. Scott annuì appena, seguendolo all'interno. Non poteva di certo lamentarsi, anche se avessero camminato tanto. Era da tempo che voleva vedere il mondo fuori, e quello sembrava un ottimo posto dove studiare quel nuovo tempo. Si guardava intorno in ogni negozio, tirava qualche gomitata a Logan per indicargli cose e chiedergli spiegazioni, e l'altro sembrava sempre più che disposto a spiegargli le cose, mentre muoveva il carrello lungo gli ampi corridoi che univano i vari negozi.  
Passarono parecchie ore fuori, a girare e scegliere, raccogliendo tutto quello di cui i professori avevano detto di aver bisogno più alcuni favori per un paio di studenti. Quando finalmente spuntarono l'ultima voce della loro lista, Logan si sporse verso di lui e lo guardò da vicino, con aria pensierosa.

"Sai, se ti piace così tanto imparare cose di questo nuovo mondo, dovresti avere un modo per farlo anche dalla scuola."

Scott lo guardò con aria perplessa, toccandosi appena gli occhiali.

"In.. Che senso?"

Il professore sembrò pensarci un attimo, prima di muovere il carrello verso un negozio poco lontano, infilandosi dentro.

"Hey, ti piace la musica, vero?"

Scott lo seguì all'interno, attento a non andare addosso a nessuna persona che stava uscendo. La sua domanda lo lasciò un attimo perplesso, ma annuì comunque.

"Sì, ma ho notato che a scuola non c'è praticamente neanche un disco od un CD."

Il professore rise appena, in qualche modo divertito dalle sue parole, e imboccò uno dei corridoi in cui si diramava il negozio. Scott lo seguì, attento a non perdersi ma anche affascinato dai mille oggetti che riempivano gli scaffali. Aveva visto degli elettrodomestici, e alcuni computer, ma era tutto così diverso e più tecnologico rispetto a quello che conosceva lui. Era un mondo totalmente diverso, anche se il funzionamento base sembrava simile. Cercava di non fermarsi troppo a curiosare, ma aveva sempre lo sguardo puntato sui prodotti, nel tentativo di studiarli con gli occhi senza perdersi nulla.  
Probabilmente fu quello il motivo per cui finì addosso al professore, non rendendosi conto che si era fermato qualche passo davanti a lui. Battè contro la sua schiena, e borbottò appena facendo un passo indietro, non sapendo se lamentarsi o chiedere scusa. L'altro lo guardo appena divertito, e alzò una mano per prendere un piccolo oggetto nero dallo scaffale, per poi porgerglielo. Era senza scatola e legato ad un filo, quindi Scott ipotizzò che fosse una specie di versione di prova. Era un piccolo rettangolo di plastica, senza tasti, e il ragazzo lo fece rigirare tra le mani più volte, senza ben capire a cosa potesse servire. Alla fine si arrese, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altro.

"Cos'è esattamente...?"

Chiese, perplesso. Il professore, lo prese delicatamente dalle sue mani, spingendo un piccolo pulsante quasi invisibile sul bordo superiore dell'apparecchio, che si accese poco dopo.

"Questo è un lettore musicale. Qui sopra puoi caricare l'equivalente di migliaia di CD, e ascoltarli dove ti apre. Ti basta usare un computer per scaricare tutta la musica di cui hai bisogno. Sono sicuro che la professoressa Kitty potrà aiutarti per quello."

Scott guardò l'apparecchio per lunghi secondi, cercando di capire come fisicamente potessero entrare migliaia di Cd lì dentro. E cosa voleva dire scaricarli dal computer? Si grattò appena la testa, molto perplesso. L'altro doveva aver capito che la sua spiegazione non era stata proprio totalmente esaustiva, perché provò nuovamente a farglielo capire.

"Ora, la musica si può passare attraverso dati, e non solo come oggetto fisico. Questo apparecchio può contenerne tantissima, e può riprodurla quando tu desideri. Basta usare un paio di cuffie e sei a posto."

Il ragazzo non era ancora totalmente convinto di aver capito, ma alla fine decise di annuire appena.

"Sembra... Wow. Si può davvero fare?"

Logan sorrise appena, e annuì. Posò al suo posto la versione di rpvoa e si sporse per prendere dallo scaffale più alto una confezione.

"Ti piace? Consideralo un regalo per premiarti del lavoro che stai facendo in questi giorni."

Scott lo guardò, sbattendo più volte gli occhi dietro le lenti rosse degli occhiali.

"Un... Regalo? Davvero? Uh, io... Uh... Grazie."

Deglutì, non sapendo bene cosa aggiungere. Non era abituato a persone che facessero dei gesti di gentilezza nei suoi confronti, da quando era arrivato nel futuro. Avrebbe voluto fare a persona educata e rifiutare, anche perché sembrava essere una cosa mediamente costosa, ma era difficile dire di no a qualcuno che sembrava volerti aiutare, in quel momento.  
Decise di optare per la via più semplice e sorrise piano, prendendo delicatamente la scatola dalle sue mani.

"Grazie davvero, professore. Io... Grazie."

Ripetè, impacciato. L'altro si limitò ad annuire appena e congedare le sue parole con un gesto della msno, prima di dirigersi alla cassa.

"Non preoccuparti, ragazzino. E chiamami Logan, non sono io il vostro professore e non è che siate esattamente studenti della scuola in ogni caso. Ah, e ricordati... Non chiedere consigli per la musica a Quentin Quire."

 

\---

 

Scott ormai passava gran parte con le sue cuffie nelle orecchie. Era incredibilmente rilassante, potersi immergere in un mondo solamente proprio e tenere fuori tutto il resto, soprattutto quando doveva allenarsi e aveva bisogno di concentrarsi. Inoltre, era curioso di conoscere la musica contemporanea e capire quanto era cambiata da quella di un tempo, e aveva scoperto un numero quasi preoccupante di artisti assolutamente mai sentiti prima ma che avevano a quanto pareva fatto al storia della musica.

Anche quando si rilassava sotto gli alberi del giardino, leggendo un libro o un giornale, amava chiudersi nel suo mondo e lasciare che la musica gli facesse compagnia.  
All'inizio aveva fatto fatica a capire come funzionasse quell'aggeggio, e soprattutto come 'scaricare' la musica. Ma la professoressa Kitty era stata molto disponibile, gli aveva mostrato come trovare e ottenere la musica,e poi come trasferirla sull'apparecchio. Gli aveva spiegato come funzionava la batteria, ogni quanto doveva caricarlo, come fare a spegnerlo e accenderlo, e come funzionava quella cosa chiamata touch screen. Scott l'aveva ringraziata molte volte, per qualche motivo ancora una volta si era sentito spiazzato dalla gentilezza della donna. Era contento che fosse proprio lei la loro referente e la loro insegnante, sembrava molto più disponibile al dialogo di altri professori della scuola.

In qualche modo, la ricerca di informazioni per il suo nuovo apparecchio l'aveva anche portato ad avere qualche contatto sociale in più, con gli studenti della scuola. Erano tutti abbastanza strani quando parlavano con lui, ma ormai non se ne preoccupava più di tanto. Aveva capito che essere la versione adolescente venuta dal passato del leggendario leader degli X-Men improvvisamente impazzito e diventato il terrorista più ricercato d'America tendeva ad essere un po' troppo per i ragazzi, che si sentivano facilmente in soggezione. Però farsi consigliare musica qua e là l'aveva aiutato, alcuni di loro avevano anche cominciato a capire che none ra poi così diverso da loro, e che se c'era qualcuno che si sentiva a disagio in quella situazione era decisamente lui. Un ragazzo in particolare, Evan, un giovane silenzioso e molto gentile, aveva passato quasi un intero pomeriggio a parlargli di come funzionavano le cose, non solo in campo musicale ma anche tecnologico, culturale, sociale. Avevano parlato di tante cose, e Scott si era sentito particolarmente grato nel riuscire a passare un po' di tempo con un proprio più o meno coetaneo senza pensare a tutti i casini che si dipanavano sopra le loro teste.

 

"Sai, a quanto apre io sono un clone di Apocalisse, uno dei più potenti e malvagi mutanti mai esistiti. Tutti hanno paura che un giorno possa diventare come lui e soggiogare il mondo al mio volere."

Disse Evan, ad un certo punto. Scott stava bevendo un sorso d'acqua, e per poco non si strozzò.

"Cosa? Tu?! Come possono pensare che uno come te sia destinato ad essere il tiranno di turno? Sei praticamente la persona più gentile della scuola."

Il ragazzo rise appena.

"Ti ringrazio per il complimento. Ma in fondo capisco cosa pensano. Sai, è nel mio DNA. Il destino scritto per me sembra essere esattamente quello. Ma sai, non mi preoccupo troppo. Non più. Grazie alla scuola ho capito che posso scegliere io chi essere. Non devono essere i miei geni a scegliere per me."

Scott lo guardò, mentre Evan lo osservava attentamente, come se stesse cercando di capire se il ragazzo aveva colto il messaggio nascosto nelle sue parole. Ovviamente, Scott aveva capito perfettamente cosa voleva dire. E aveva ragione. Non l'aveva mai pensata a quel modo, ma in qualche modo aveva perfettamente senso. Forse nei suoi geni c'era scritto che sarebbe dovuto diventare il nuovo Magneto, ma non c'era nessuno che avrebbe potuto obbligarlo ad accettare quel destino. Ora che ne era consapevole, poteva fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per evitarlo.

Sorrise appena al ragazzo, e annuì piano, come a volergli confermare che aveva capito il suo punto di vista.

"Mi fa piacere che tu abbai trovato la tua strada. E ti ringrazio per avermelo detto. Sai, magari, se capita, finiremo per combattere insieme là fuori. Potrebbe essere divertente. Il team ex bombe ad orologeria pronte a distruggere il mondo."

Evan rise piano e annuì un paio di volte, prima di alzarsi lentamente dalla sedia.

"Sarebbe un onore, Scott Summers. Ora perdonami, se arrivo tardi alla lezione della professoressa Warbird rischio di essere obbligato ad affrontarla in uno scontro all'ultimo sangue tradizionale Shi'Ar."

Scott lo guardò qualche secondo, ma decise che non voleva decisamente saperne nulla di più. Preferiva vivere nell'ignoranza.

"A presto, Evan!"

Lo salutò semplicemente, prima di tornare a guardare il libro che il ragazzo gli aveva consigliato di leggere. Era un romanzo, un romanzo storico ambientato negli anni '60. Evan aveva detto di averlo finito da poco, e gli aveva consigliato di leggerlo perché 'magari potrebbe farti sentire un po' a casa'. Scott era stato molto grato di quel pensiero.

La biblioteca della scuola però, così come quasi tutto il resto dei suoi spazi, era tutto fuorché tranquilla. Nei dieci minuti che Scott aveva passato a leggere dopo aver salutato Evan, due bamf avevano cercato di buttare a terra uno degli scaffali, Kid Gladiator li aveva cacciati e si era vantato con un lungo discorso su come lui fosse il vero messia mandato a salvare il piccolo pianeta terra, SharkGirl aveva cercato di addentare la scrivania dove stava studiando in un momento di particolare stress, e Quentin Quire era stato preso per un orecchio dalla preside Ororo in persona, beccato in flagrante mentre cercava di vendere le domande per il prossimo test di sopravvivenza teorica.

Scott aveva davvero provato a non essere asociale e passare un po' di tempo negli spazi comuni, ma quello era davvero troppo. Si alzò, e decise di infilarsi in alcuni corridoi nel tentativo di trovare un'aula o una stanza vuota. Aveva davvero solo bisogno di stare un po' tranquillo con un libro, prima di riprendere gli allenamenti all'esterno con la professoressa Kitty dopo la pausa.  
Decise, nel tentativo di non incorrere in nessuno dei professori con un brutto carattere, di scendere verso la zona dei laboratori, dove tutti i guerrieri tendevano a non andare per paura che una qualche provetta incantata si ribellasse e cercasse di ucciderli con stupidi sotterfugi da vigliacchi. Era una zona tranquilla, dove di solito lavoravano solo l'Hank adulto (nei laboratori) e ogni tanto il professor Logan (nell'hangar). Di solito non era permesso stare lì senza supervisione, ma Scott ormai aveva già infranto abbastanza regole da ritenere quella più una linea guida che altro. Nessuno si sarebbe stupito troppo, anche nel caso l'avessero trovato.  
Stava sfogliando un paio di pagine, alla ricerca del punto in cui era arrivato, quando sentì alcune voci nella stanza di fianco. Non era mai stato una persona particolarmente curiosa, ma era strano sentire qualcuno lì sotto, e c'era la possibilità che qualcuno si facesse effettivamente male, quindi decise di alzarsi silenziosamente dal punto in cui si era seduto per avviarsi verso una porta di lato, quella da cui era abbastanza sicuro di aver sentito provenire le voci.  
Si avvicinò a passo lento, tenendo il libro chiuso appoggiato contro il braccio, e una volta alla porta provò a sporgersi appena, per guardare dentro. La stanza era in penombra ed era difficile ben capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma sembravano esserci due persone che stavano parlando. Dall'esterno, Scott aveva pensato ad una discussione, ma vedendo ora da più vicino sembrava fosse una conversazione tranquilla. Scott non era di certo il tipo di persona che amava particolarmente infilarsi negli affari degli altri, quindi semplicemente fece per ritirarsi indietro, visto che a quanto pareva non c'era nulla di preoccupante.

A fermarlo fu il movimento che notò con la coda dell'occhio, mentre la ragazza si muoveva in punto un poco più illuminato. Si voltò di nuovo, e fu un poco sorpreso nel vedere che non si era immaginato il fatto di vedere Jean. La ragazza era lì, in piedi, a chiacchierare con qualcun altro che, dopo alcuni momenti di sforzo, riconobbe come il loro Hank. Scott non era in grado di sentire esattamente cosa i due stessero dicendo, ma non gli importava più di tanto. Non voleva di certo sembrare così disperato, alla ragazza, per quanto fosse in realtà sinceramente interessato da praticamente qualsiasi cosa che la riguardasse.  
Fece per allontanarsi di nuovo, ma un altro movimento lo fece fermare una seconda volta. I due si erano avvicinati, e Hank si era sporto per abbracciare Jean, stringendola a lungo. Scott si preoccupò seriamente. C'era qualcosa che non andava? Era successo qualcosa a Jean e la ragazza non aveva voluto dirglielo? Cercò di guardare meglio, nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa. ma i due sembravano star semplicemente fermi, stringendosi. Quello finché Jean non si tirò appena su, allontanando la testa abbastanza da guardare Hank in volto, per poi sporgersi appena e baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra.

 

Scott si bloccò, quasi di colpo. poteva davvero aspettarsi tutto, ogni cosa, ma non quello. Sapeva che le cose non andavano, sapeva che Jean gli parlava a malapena, ma... Sentì un blocco appesantirgli lo stomaco, e senza pensarci due volte si voltò velocemente, allontanandosi a passi ampi dalla stanza. voleva semplicemente allontanarsi, raggiungere l'esterno dell'edificio, avere dell'aria fresca da respirare. Sentiva il suo intero cervello urlare domande e accuse, e una parte di esso si chiese se Jean avesse sentito qualcosa. Non se ne preoccupò particolarmente. Non aveva nulla da nascondere. Non lui.  
Arrivato nel giardino camminò fino a raggiungere di nuovo il limitare del prato, e cadde pesante a terra in uno dei punti dove normalmente si sedeva quando voleva stare da solo.  
non si era concesso un attimo, non un singolo momento da quando era uscito dal garage per pensare realmente a cosa aveva visto. Anche se il suo cervello lavorava e si riempiva di domande, non si era concesso neanche una frazione di secondo per ascoltarlo davvero.  
Ora, invece, tutti i pensieri lo travolsero come un'onda, quasi accecandolo. Tirò su le gambe fino ad appoggiare le ginocchia al petto e affondò la testa tra di esse, nel tentativo di sottrarsi ad ogni elemento esterno. La luce, la brezza leggera, l'odore dell'erba, tutto era semplicemente troppo, in quel momento in cui tutto il suo corpo bruciava per il dolore di un tradimento che non era neanche sicuro di avere il diritto di chiamare tale. Essere una persona migliore per Jean, dimostrarle che non era quello che tutti dicevano, era stato uno dei motivi fondamentali per cui aveva lavorato così tanto in quei giorni. Ed ora, tutto sembrava totalmente inutile. Che motivo aveva di migliorare per qualcuno che aveva già rinunciato totalmente a lui?  
Sentì le lacrime cadere dalle sue palpebre, scivolando lentamente oltre il bordo degli occhiali e bruciare a pelle al loro passaggio. Il suo corpo tremava, come se l'intera terra gli fosse stata tolta da sotto i piedi senza che lui potesse fare nulla per trovare un altro appiglio. Voleva cercare di pensare, voleva arrabbiarsi o sentirsi ferito o cercare di avere un qualsiasi pensiero logico, ma la sua testa non era altro che un vortice di emozioni spezzate, idee interrotte, frammenti di coscienza che sembravano non avere un filo conduttore. Voleva sentirsi stupido per il modo in cui stava reagendo, voleva sentirsi un idiota perché aveva basato tutto se stesso su una persona che conosceva da si e no tre mesi, ma non ci riusciva. Anche solo provare lo faceva sentire debole, era doloroso e impossibile per la sua mente così affaticata.

 

Non sapeva quanto tempo avesse passato in quella posizione raccolta, la testa nascosta tra le gambe. Ma quando sentì una mano calda poggiarsi sulla sua spalla fece un salto, alzando la testa di scatto talmente velocemente da far scontrare gli occhiali contro il proprio braccio e farli cadere. Affondò immediatamente il volto tra le mani, serrando gli occhi con forza fino a farsi quasi venire mal di testa.

"Hey, hey. Calmati ora. Alza la testa."

La voce arrivò ovattata alle sue orecchie, ma Scott la riconobbe facilmente come quella di Logan. Decise di fidarsi delle sue parole, e mentre teneva gli occhi serrati alzò la testa dalle mani. Con movimenti gentili sentì le dita dell'altro poggiare nuovamente gli occhiali al loro posto, e allora, con molta lentezza, decise di aprire lentamente gli occhi.

Trovò il professore a guardarlo, la fronte aggrottata in un'espressione di silenziosa preoccupazione. avrebbe voluto parlare, dirgli che voleva stare da solo, ma aveva la gola secca e non riusciva ad emettere alcun suono articolato. L'altro sembrò preoccuparsi ancora di più nel non sentire le sue lamentele, e si spostò appena in modo da sedersi di fianco a lui.

"Senti. Jean mi ha contattato. Ha detto che facevi talmente tanto rumore che ti avrebbero sentito anche i telepati dello stato vicino."

Scott avrebbe voluto lasciar andare una mezza risata, ma invece gli uscì un piccolo singhiozzo. Tirò nuovamente su le gambe, come a volersi nascondere. Non voleva che il professore lo vedesse in quello stato.  
L'altro sembrava capirlo molto meglio di quanto Scott pensasse però, perché senza dire nulla si sporse appena verso di lui, fino a circondargli le spalle con entrambe le braccia. Il calore del suo corpo fece rilassare appena i muscoli di quello più piccolo di Scott, ma la cosa non fece che peggiorare la situazione. Si sentiva come se non avesse più forze per arginare i pensieri spezzati che riempivano la sua testa, e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu girare la testa e affondarla contro la spalla del professore. Si appoggiò totalmente contro di lui e si voltò fino a potersi aggrappare alla sua giacca con le mani, tenendo la fronte contro la sua spalla in modo da nascondere il viso senza doversi togliere gli occhiali. Sentiva le lacrime rigare il suo volto di nuovo, bagnando il tessuto della giacca del professore, ma non sembrava che a lui importasse particolarmente.

"Va tutto bene. Lasciati andare ragazzino. Non dobbiamo parlarne ora. Lasciati andare e basta."

Gli suggerì l'altro, la voce bassa e gentile che carezzava appena l'orecchio del ragazzo. Scott annuì appena, sollevato dal fatto che non doveva parlare né spiegarsi. Lasciarsi andare totalmente contro l'altro era una bella sensazione, in mezzo al quel mare id confusione. Da quando avevano cominciato a passare il tempo insieme, Logan era stato l'ancora che l'aveva aiutato a non perdersi in quel mare in piena che erano tutte le cose nuove e dolorose di quel mondo. Scott non ci aveva mai veramente pensato, ma erano davvero pochi i momenti piacevoli che aveva vissuti lì di cui il professore non facesse parte. Ed anche ora, mentre Scott si sentiva cadere nel vuoto, la vicinanza dell'altro era arrivata come una fune a cui aggrapparsi. Il ragazzo aveva deciso che gli si sarebbe aggrappato, con ogni briciolo di forza rimasta nel suo corpo. Non che avesse molto altro a cui potesse aggrapparsi, ora.  
Sentì l'altro spostare appena le braccia e trafficare con qualcosa, e dopo qualche istante le sue dita gli fecero delicatamente indossare una delle sue cuffie, mentre sembrava aver tenuto l'altra per sé.

"Hey, so che hai fatto amicizia con Evan oggi. Dai, fammi sentire qualcosa di quello che ti ha passato."

 

Scott riuscì a fare un piccolo sorriso, nel sentire quelle parole. Con mani tremanti prese in mano il piccolo dispositivo, fece partire una delle canzoni, e lasciò che la voce gentile del cantate che Evan gli aveva consigliato riempisse la sua mente.

Sentì l'altro lasciare un borbottio basso, che sembrava uscire direttamente dal suo petto.

 

"Sul serio? Voi giovani non capite niente di musica, ne sono sempre più convinto."

 

Scott, in qualche modo, riuscì a lasciar andare una piccola risata.

"Vorrei dirti che è perché sei rimasto indietro, ma mi darei al zappa sui piedi da solo."

 

Riuscì a dire, a bassa voce. Logan rise appena a sua volta, mentre con una mano carezzava delicatamente la sua schiena. Scott sentiva di poter lentamente rilassarsi, ogni secondo un poco di più. Era difficile ed era stancante anche solo pensarci e concentrarsi, ma la vicinanza dell'altro e le sue mani che lo stringevano lo stavano aiutando molto. Per qualche motivo, gli sembrava assurdo che potesse essere proprio Logan quello a farlo sentire così protetto, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava essere una delle cose più semplici e naturali tra quelle che gli erano capitate negli ultimi giorni.

Gli ci vollero parecchi minuti, per calmarsi. Ascoltò numerose canzoni, e rimase tutto il tempo appoggiato contro la spalla dell'altro, silenzioso e quasi totalmente immobile. Solo quanto si sentì abbastanza sicuro, lentamente, sollevò la testa e lo guardò, passandosi velocemente un dito sotto gli occhiali per asciugarsi gli occhi l'ennesima volta. Era quasi felice di poter nascondere gli occhi rossi sotto le lenti.  
Logan sembrò capire che l'altro si era parzialmente calmato, e allargò un lieve sorriso nella sua direzione. Alzò un mano, asciugando con il pollice alcune piccole lacrime rimaste sulla sua guancia, e lo guardò attentamente.

"Va meglio? Mi hai fatto preoccupare, piccoletto."

Scott sorrise appena, mentre lentamente si toglieva la cuffietta, lasciando andare la voce gentile che l'aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento. Ritirò il piccolo apparecchio dopo averlo spento, e si raddrizzò appena sulla propria schiena.

"Sì. Io... Scusami. In realtà non volevo che qualcuno mi... Vedesse. Jean non avrebbe dovuto chiamarti."

 

"Non preoccuparti. Anzi, se fossi venuto a sapere che eri stato così male senza cercarmi per aiutarti, me la sarei presa parecchio. In quanto a Jean... L'ha fatto per aiutarti. Sa cosa fa."

Scott si chiese cosa intendeva l'altro con quelle parole, ma non era sicuro di volerlo sapere ora, dopo tutto quello che era successo. Così decise di non premere oltre, e limitarsi ad annuire.

"Beh, allora... Grazie."

Disse solo, scrollando appena le spalle. Logan scosse appena la testa.

"Te l'ho detto, non preoccuparti. E quando vorrai parlarne, di questa storia, fammelo sapere."

Scott non trattenne una mezza risata all'idea di parlare esplicitamente di tutto quello che era successo. No, dubitava che ne potesse avere al forza.

"No, grazie. Sono a posto così."

Disse solo. Il professore annuì appena, e poi si ritirò un poco fino a tornare seduto di fianco a lui, la spalla ancora appoggiata contro quella del ragazzo. Scott rimase a guardare un po' davanti a sé, mentre la sua mente cercava mille modi per fuggire dal discorso Jean. Sembrava un rumore continuo e fastidioso nel fondo della sua mente, che continuava a farsi sentire abbastanza da essere quasi doloroso. Voleva continuare a scappare, non i sentiva abbastanza pronto da affrontare il problema a viso aperto. Voleva solo poter pensare ad altro. Così, chiese la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

"Sai... Da quello che mi hai detto, tu e... lui non siete ami andati molto d'accordo. Eppure noi non sembriamo avere problemi."

Logan sbuffò appena, di fianco a lui.

"Beh, sai, la situazione era diversa. Scott era il leader del gruppo e io il nuovo arrivato che si divertiva a sfidare ogni sua singola parola. Sono cambiato molto da allora, ma diciamo che anni passati a litigare hanno fatto in modo che diventasse una specie di routine. Senza contare che tu non sembri essere affatto la scopa in culo che è sempre stato lui."

Scott non trattenne una lieve risata a quel commento. Riusciva a immaginare a cosa si riferisse Logan. Scott tendeva ad essere molto rigido quando si trattava del suo lavoro di leader, ma in fondo da quando erano arrivati il suo essere un buon leader non era mai stato un problema. C'erano state ben altre cose a cui pensare.

 

"Quindi... Pensi che fosse solo la situazione? Insomma, alcuni professori qui sembrano pensare che sia stranissimo il fatto che noi non ci siamo ancora picchiati. Non... Dall'ultima volta, ecco. Sembra che molti siano convinti che sia una cosa destinata ad essere così o... Boh, qualcosa di simile."

Alzò appena le spalle, per poi voltare la testa a guardarlo. Logan annuì un poco, poi abbassò lo sguardo, guardandosi le mani per qualche secondo.

 

"So cosa pensano gli altri, ma credimi, non è così. Noi due abbiamo... Avuto molti problemi, è vero. Ma chiunque ti dica che siamo destinati a picchiarci continuamente o a odiarci all'infinito o qualche altra stronzata simile, si sbaglia. E poi l'hai detto tante volte anche tu. Non sei lui, non devi per forza essere come lui, non devi vivere la vita che ha vissuto lui. Gli assomigli in modo disarmante, certo, ma forse se tutti noi ti aiutiamo nel modo giusto, puoi davvero essere una persona diversa. O meglio, una versione migliore della stessa persona."

A Scott non dispiaceva, quella definizione. Non gli piaceva essere una copia dell'altro Scott, ma non gli piaceva neanche pensare che tutto quello di buono che lo Scott adulto aveva fatto andasse perduto. Gli piaceva l'idea di essere una versione migliorata, che avrebbe in qualche modo custodito le cose buone e migliorato quelle che invece non lo erano. Sorrise un poco e annuì appena.

"Sembra una buona idea. Mi... Aiuterai tu? Insomma, io ho molto rispetto per tutti gli altri professori ma, in qualche modo... Sembra che tu capisca molto meglio di loro l'altro Scott."

Logan accennò un sorriso che sembrava avere note di amaro e malinconico. Scott non sapeva dire il perché, e ancora una volta si sentì curioso di capirne qualcosa di più. Ancora una volta però, si sentiva decisamente troppo stanco.

"Va bene. Certo, ti aiuterò. Ma solo se prometti di non cercare mai più di rubare la mia moto, piccoletto."

Scott rise appena, e annuì lentamente. Sapere che l'altro sarebbe stato al suo fianco era incredibilmente rassicurante. Ancora una volta si ritrovò a ringraziare qualsiasi tipo di forza superiore che gli aveva permesso di avere qualcuno come il professore vicino, in quei momenti così difficili per lui. Una parte del suo cervello si chiese se, in un altro mondo e in altre circostanze, avrebbe voluto sentire accanto quella presenza rassicurante in modo più stabile. Pensò a quanto importante fosse Jean per lui, pensò a come nel giro di poco tempo era diventata uno dei pilastri del suo mondo, e si chiese se mai uno come il professore avesse potuto essere altrettanto. Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda, non ora, non mentre il suo mondo ancora rischiava di crollare da un momento all'altro, ma trovò rassicurante l'idea di riuscire a pensare ancora a qualcosa di simile.

Quando decisero entrambi di tornare alla scuola, Scott si avvicinò e senza guardare l'altro strinse appena il suo braccio, come a cercare appoggio e conforto mentre muoveva qualche passo sull'erba. L'altro voltò appena la mano in modo da stringere il braccio del ragazzo, sorreggendolo meglio. Scott non era sicuro di aver per forza bisogno di un appoggio per camminare, ma quel lieve contatto fisico lo stava aiutando molto.Era bello sapere che, anche quando tutto crollava, c'era una roccia che rimaneva sempre pronta a sorreggerti.

 

\---

 

La sera era arrivata presto, dopo quella giornata disastrosa. Scott aveva mangiato qualcosa in camera propria per non dover scendere nella mensa e rischiare id vedere Jean, e si era nascosto dietro il libro di Evan, seduto sul proprio letto e con la musica nelle orecchie. Aveva ancora la testa piena di pensieri confusi, ma le due ore passate ad allenarsi in stanza del pericolo dopo la conversazione con il professor Logan l'avevano aiutato a riprendersi, almeno in parte. Sentiva il corpo stanco, ma la mente sembrava essersi risvegliata. Nonostante tutto facesse ancor male, poteva almeno fare finta di poter continuare a fare quello che aveva sempre fatto, senza piangersi addosso senza riuscire a fare altro.

Le cuffie riempivano la sua mente di melodie e voci piacevoli, ma gli impedivano anche di sentire al meglio il mondo che lo circondava. Per quel motivo, quando vide la porta della camera aprirsi, per poco non fece cadere il libro dal letto per lo spavento.

Il professor Logan alzò un sopracciglio nel vederlo saltare, guardandolo con aria perplessa.

"Ti ho detto che stavo entrando."

Scott tolse le cuffie, e le sventolò appena davanti a sé.

"Non ho sentito. Spaventarmi a quel modo è il tuo sport giornaliero preferito o...?"

L'altro rise un poco, poi alzò quello che sembrava un pacchetto di patatine e lo buttò sul suo letto, facendolo seguire poco dopo da una mela e un succo di frutta.

"Non sei sceso a cena. Non so cosa tu abbia mangiato, ma conoscendo quello che gira da queste parti ho pensato di portarti qualcosa."

Disse solo. Scott sorrise appena, sorpreso da quel gesto. A quanto pareva il professore aveva preso a cuore il ruolo di mamma chioccia.

"Grazie. Mangerò volentieri."

Il più grande annuì alle sue parole, e fece per tirarsi indietro, ma poi sembrò esitare un attimo...

"... Hey, Scott."

Il ragazzo inclinò la testa di lato, il modo più semplice che aveva imparato ad usare per imitare un'alzata di sopracciglia (cosa che non poteva esattamente usare come gesto sociale, visto che nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo).

"Sì?"

L'altro sembrò esitare ancora un attimo poi entrò totalmente nella stanza, e si chiuse la porta dietro. Si avvicinò un poco, e senza chieder il permesso si sedette sul bordo del letto. Scott alzò meglio le gambe, in modo da lasciargli lo spazio. L'altro sembrava ancora poco convinto, ma alla fine si portò una mano al collo, trafficando per qualche secondo con quella che Scott immaginò essere la chiusura di una catenella.

Poco dopo, lasciò senza complimenti cadere una collana sul materasso, in modo che Scott potesse vederla. Il ragazzo la studiò per qualche secondo. Era una catenella molto semplice, di colore grigio, sottile ma non troppo, che teneva quello che sembrava un anello. La riconobbe facilmente come quella che poteva essere una fede, o qualcosa di simile.

"Sai, una volta mi sono sposato. Più o meno. Storia lunga. Ad ogni modo... Diciamo che è finita parecchio male. Il tipo di male da è morta poco tempo dopo."

Scott deglutì un poco, senza ben riuscire a nascondere la propria sorpresa.

"... Davvero?"

"Già. Brutta storia. Ma ad ogni modo, non era questo di cui volevo parlarti. O meglio, non solo. Il punto è, quando è successo pensavo che non avrei mai potuto trovare qualcosa di simile con qualcun altro. Avevo deciso di passare la mia vita da solo, o comunque senza impegni, perché insomma, lei era l'amore della mia vita, come avrei dovuto fare a mettermi con qualcun altro? Solo che... Non è andata esattamente così. Sono passati anni, ma quando meno me l'aspettavo ho trovato qualcuno, che ha saputo ricordarmi cosa si provava. Insomma, sai che faccio schifo con i grandi discorsi ormai, ma quello che voglio dirti è non pensare mai che le cose non possano migliorare. Il mondo può sempre stupirti."

Scott rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo, stupito, da quelle parole e soprattutto dalla sincerità con cui l'uomo si era rivolto a lui. Ci pensò a lungo, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire, poi si sollevò appena e si spostò in modo da alzarsi dal letto, riprese la catenella, e circondò il collo dell'altro per riattaccarla al suo posto. La fece ricadere sul suo petto, per poi osservarlo in volto. Voleva davvero trovare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa che non fosse un semplice 'grazie', perché non poteva bastare, non dopo tutto quello che l'altro aveva fatto per lui. Lo guardò a lungo, rincorrendo parole che non sapeva come raggiungere, mentre l'altro lo guardava in attesa, senza muoversi, con una pazienza che nessuno probabilmente gli avrebbe mai attribuito. Le dita di Scott passarono ancora appena sulla chiusura della catenella, ora appoggiata contro il retro del collo dell'altro.

Sentì l'altro irrigidirsi, appena, abbassare improvvisamente lo sguardo, e poggiare lentamente le mani sui suoi fianchi per prenderlo e spostarlo lentamente di lato.

"Scusami, Scott, ora devo andare. Cerca di riposare, ok?"

Disse semplicemente, prima di alzarsi. Scott lo guardò uscire, mormorando un 'buona notte', prima di cadere di nuovo seduto sul letto. Si guardò le mani, chiedendosi esattamente cosa avesse potuto far scattare l'altro a quel modo, ma non sapeva esattamente cosa pensare.

Sospirò pesantemente e si sdraiò sul letto, pensando a lungo alle parole dell'altro. Forse aveva ragione, poteva riuscire a guardare oltre, cercare di trovare un nuovo orizzonte in quel mondo che sembrava essergli crollato addosso. Forse poteva davvero vedere un'altra alba, se si sforzava abbastanza. Ma ora era ancora troppo presto, il suo corpo e la sua mente non erano in grado di elaborare qualcosa di così complesso.

Indossò di nuovo le cuffie e prese il cibo che gli aveva portato l'altro, mangiando lentamente. Una volta finito crollò direttamente a letto, chiudendosi bene sotto le coperte, e lasciando che le voci gentili e le melodie che quel piccolo apparecchio custodiva lo cullassero e accompagnassero, ancora una volta.


End file.
